Drift's letter about his loved ones
by WJones215
Summary: This is just a letter from Autobot Drift telling others about the important people in his life. This is a small branchoff from "Traitors within the fold". I don't own Transformers. Enjoy!


Transformers: Drift's letter about his loved ones

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers except the original charather (OC) Autobot Jade.

Plot: This is just a one-shot parody fanfic with the Autobot Drift. This is my version of his thoughts about his loved ones and how he came to becoming a fan-favorite Autobot.

A/N: Read "Traitors Within" to understand who Autobot Jade is.

To all whom are wondering who I am,

I didn't start with the name Drift. I started off as a civilian Cybertronian named Knox. In my old neighborhood, we didn't live as wealthy as some of the higher class of bots. It wasn't Optimus Prime's fault, or Magnus' either. It was some polictians who shouldn't have been elected to be in office in first place.

About Jade:

This Femmebot was going along with her day carting some energon cubes to a storage warhouse when some Decepticon thugs mugged her for the credits, not the cubes ironicly. I couldn't just stand there and let them do that to her, so I grabbed a pipe that was laying around and fought for the credits back. My plan backfired when more Decepticons came and ganged up on me. I only survived with a couple of dents in my plating. When Jade came to see if I was still online, I could believe how beautiful she was (for Cybertrionan standards). I explained to her that while I was getting beat up, I manage to pick-pocketed the Con who had her credits. Jade told me to keep them, she said that I need them more than her. Asked her out for some energon capsules (Cybertrionan-scaled drinking cans), it was the only time that we spend some time together before I turned.

When I turned into a Decepticon:

I thought that I was down and out when a bot named Gasket took me in. He offered me to fight for freedom...from the Autobots. I agreed to join his mission without realizing it until it was too late. Our mission was to steal energon from Autobot warhouses, some Autobot guards cuaght wind of us and was ordered to take us out. They got Gasket and bash him in his head. The sight of the Autobot guard killing his friend enraged me so much that I grabbed a couple of blasters and shot the guards. News spread about the shooting to Megatron, he offered me to become a full-fledged Decepticon. I accepted and He dubbed the name Deadlock to me. I moved up the ranks quickly as one of Megatron's deadliest warriors. My spark grew angry for the lost of Gasket which became hatred to any Autobot the stand in my way. I was Turmoil's second-in-command. I didn't always obeyed orders, especially Turmoil's. He had enough of my instubboration and marked me as a traitor and was sentinced to be shoot. I broke free of the bonds and ran to an escape pod. The planet that I crash-landed was occupied by intergalactic slave traders. An inkling of compassion wanted me to go rescue the entrapped beings when a hooded figure about Cybertronian size spotted me and offered me a way off the planet if I helped him freed the slaves. We tried, but the slavetraders got the upper hand, I was crushed and left for dead. Then I saw a bright light, it was only the operation table where I was repaired, but still had the Decepticon mark on my chest plate. I was surrounded by what appeared to be Autobots, yet they none of them had the mark of an Autobot. The hooded being reveal himself to be a Cybertronian. He called himself Wing. He showed me New Crystal city, the sight opened my optics to another option, another future for me.

About Wing:

Wing, he was a very unique transformer for starters, he had somewhat a sunny disposition, he saw the good in life, in everyone, including his enemies... even me. He did show tough love to some bots to get a point across. When he showed me around New Crystal city, I thought of him as a coward beacuse he ran and hid underground like vermin. Wing noted that this city is a safe haven and an utopia: no crime, no sickness, no war and no more who were left behind. He introduce me to his friend and it was no one else but Jade. She knew that I turned and barely denied any memory of me, that him me at my spark. Wing just told her to wait for us at the counsel meeting. He asked how I met her and I told him about the mugging and the date before I joined the Decepticons. Wing was amazed from this story because Jade mentioned the same event when she got here. Het told me to just give her time to adjust. Personally, ever since that event, the tought of being with Jade away from the war has always been running in the back of my processor. I thought that she was dead. But, I digress. Wing took me to the counsel chamber to plea for my enrollment into the city. That Autobot had quite a sense of determination in him and nerve to defend a Con like me. His reqeust was granted by Dai Atlas, leader of New Crystal city to letting me stay. Wing and myself met up with Jade and I tried to conviced her that I was still the same bot that she met years ago. She just told me to give her some time to think it over. Wing told Jade how I never had forgotten her even when I was fight against the Autobots.

About Dai Altas:

Although he wasn't a Prime, he still was a leader. He's the commander of New Crystal city, a safe haven for all who wanted to live in peace outside of the war. When Wing brought me in front of Dai Atlas, he refuse to let me stay inside the city without supervision. He believed that I was never going to be one of them, Wing convinced him to grant his request by volenteering to train with me. Wing was in the counsel's favor, Dai Atlas He still never trusted me until Lockdown and an army of intergalactic slavetraders attempted to storm the city. Dai Atlas refuse to defend it because he was afraid to letter more lives be perish by war. I on the other hand gather the Knights make a false location away from the city. It worked at the beginning, but it wasn't long until Lockdown put 2 and 2 together. The ground shook as the underground city surfaced for the first and only time, Dai Altas lead the charge to claim our victory over the slavetraders. In the end result, only a couple dozen Cybertronians perished including Wing, Dai Atlas saw my spark ache for him and finally saw me as an Autobot. As a sign of good faith, he gave me Wing's sword as a reminder of what I stand for now.

The city remaned on the surface to this day. Jade has forgiven me and proclaimed her love towards me. It was bittersweet at first because of Wing's death, but being with Jade once again made his death worth remembering. The Autobot Wreckers landed their ship inside the city for repairs. The Wrecker commander, Sgt. Kup request any volenteers to join them on their way to Earth to assist Optimus Prime. Me and Jade were amoung the first. We brought Wings' body to be put to rest on Earth because he loved the human world as much as some of the Wreckers. I never knew that when we got to Earth, I was truely home.

About Kicker Jones:

I never thought that I would meet any other lifeform who was in more emotional pain than a young adult male from Earth. His name is Kenobi Jones, but others called him Kicker. When I was still wearing the Decepticon insigina, many of my new teammates, the Wreckers had a hard time believing that I've changed. The bounty hunter Lockdown tracked me down to this world and attacked us without remorse. When he saw me in the mist of battle, he charged at me with a fury that could've matched Megatron's, leaving me with a semi-armored body and my spark exposed. Lockdown was about to crush it when he took some fire from behind by Kicker. He thought that this human couldn't destory him and just swatted Kicker away like a bug. But, he gave me an opening to tackled the bounty hunter from behind and punched through his plating to crush his spark instead. As I fell to the ground, the human thought that I was one of Optimus' Autobots and watched over me like Wing did all those years before. When I came to, Optimus' medic, Ratchet rapaired me with Wing's armor making me a tri-changer. As I walked out onto the tarmac of the Diego Garcia NEST airbase, Kicker had his personal effects next to him while he was by the exit. I asked where was he going, he told that because of his mental state and recklessly rescuing me was not acceptable to this Director Mearing's standards and was to be transfered. I went over to a platform where this Mearing is reviewing intel to Col. Lennox, to see why did she send Kicker home, she told me that she had her reasons. I propose a deal with her to be his guardian and partner to keep him in check as I was going to joined the Autobots here on Earth, I might as well team up with a human to blend in more. Mearing agree, but Kicker was a little relucdant to be under my guardianship. I shared with him my story and how much I yearn to seek peace form my past, this reasured him completely and he brought me to meet his family that same week. Without any hesitation, Kicker and his family accepted me as part of their family. To this day, he never took me for granted and I never took him as well.

To all whom seek peace and redemption from this meaningless war, I and on behalf of my loved ones (Autobots and Humans alike) welcome you to this world full of life. But if you come on destructive intensions, you will not get a chance to commit them after you met this welcome wagon.

The Decepticon within me has died long ago...no more that I will take the lives of the innocent.

I am Drift...I am an Autobot...and I am at peace.

A/N: I hope that you enjoy this little Drift parody.


End file.
